


【羊铁/港铁】后青春期室友

by Amphetamine0706



Category: WAYV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amphetamine0706/pseuds/Amphetamine0706
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Wong YukHei | Lucas/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	【羊铁/港铁】后青春期室友

肖俊没有想到同黄旭熙会再一次有交集，在他已经和刘扬扬确定关系很久之后。

刘扬扬要换地方工作，考虑到深圳市区的房租太贵，为了省钱，肖俊便决定退了他们之前在公司附近合租的房子，去住公司的免费二人间宿舍，当然仅限于周内没去找刘扬扬的时候。从刘扬扬在市区租的房子到肖俊工作的市郊单程至少要一个半小时，高峰期甚至要两个小时，这么长的通勤时间，怎么可能每天忍受。

肖俊去申请公司宿舍时，行政部的小姑娘让他挑一个熟悉的人当室友，在那些陌生的名字当中，有一个名字格外地显眼——黄旭熙。肖俊拿着名单认真审视好几遍，实在找不出还有哪个认识的人，算了，就黄旭熙吧。

他提前在微信上和黄旭熙打了招呼，黄旭熙简单表示欢迎之后问他什么时候搬，自己先提前打扫一下。

肖俊想了想，回复：这周的周日下午。

黄旭熙回了他一个“好”，随后是一个呲牙笑的表情。

刘扬扬周六搬家，两个人忙活了一天，周日睡到快中午，然后又马不停蹄地跑回市郊给肖俊搬宿舍。刘扬扬有好些东西没搬过去，又得塞到肖俊的新宿舍里，四月底的深圳已经热了起来，两个人提着大包小包终于到公司宿舍的时候，天气的炎热加上身体的劳累，让肖俊一屁股坐在了床上，一句话也不想说。

刘扬扬收拾了好一会儿才发现恋人情绪的不对劲，他贴着肖俊坐下，双臂搂着他的肩膀，用下巴在他锁骨上蹭来蹭去：怎么了？

肖俊不自在地扭了扭身子：别粘着我，热。

刘扬扬起身去找空调遥控器，把空调打开后又继续粘着他：这样就不热啦，等一会下楼给你买个抹茶雪糕？

肖俊白了他一眼：这么久了，你不知道公司的便利商店一直都没有抹茶雪糕吗？

刘扬扬知道肖俊累的时候心情就会不好，又继续说：好啦，是我不好让你这么累，消消气好不好。

心情不悦的原因这么快就被看透，肖俊反而不太好意思继续闹脾气，但气一时半会也消不下去，又不知道要说什么，只好继续不吭声。

刘扬扬看他不说话，说：不说话呀，那我不客气了哦。说完便抱着肖俊开始亲他，手也伸进他衣服里面胡搅。

肖俊吓得跳起来：你干嘛啊，我现在有室友的，被看到多不好。

刘扬扬被他草木皆兵的样子逗笑了：你室友现在又不在，看到就看到呗，那不就便宜他了。

肖俊伸手去打他，可手刚挥出去就被刘扬扬捉住了，刘扬扬顺势拉着肖俊的手腕让他坐到自己腿上，又把头埋到他怀里，对年纪比他大的肖俊撒起娇来，语气软软的：你知不知道你打人很疼的？

肖俊禁不住他撒娇，一边躲开刘扬扬的头，一边抬起手腕看时间，才发现已经六点半了，想到刘扬扬回到住处所需的时间，明天还是周一，成年人嘛，工作重要。

然后他拉起刘扬扬，手抵着他的后背把他往门外推，说：你回去吧，早点休息，明天还要上班呢。

刘扬扬转过身：你也要早点休息，东西收拾不完可以明天再收。

然后他又抱抱肖俊：爱你。

送走刘扬扬之后，肖俊独自收拾起东西，大约过了半小时，门口传来钥匙开门的声音，肖俊一时还没有从和刘扬扬同居的状态中恢复过来，他习惯性地对着门口说：扬扬，你回……来啦？

开门进来的人是黄旭熙，一时间两个人都有点尴尬。

黄旭熙好像想起了什么，低头在手上提着的塑料袋里翻找，拿出一支明治抹茶红豆雪糕递给肖俊，然后露出他标志性的诚恳又带着一丝傻气的笑容：给你买的，我记得你好像喜欢吃这个。

肖俊心跳漏了一拍，脑海里关于黄旭熙的记忆一点一点地清晰起来。

其实他认识黄旭熙比认识刘扬扬要早一些，他们俩在同一个部门，只不过不在一个组，工作之间的交集很少，再加上肖俊本来就不喜欢办公室交际，工作了一年多也没把部门里的人认全。有一回组里的新人把用于辅助测试的板卡上的一个接口弄折了，可怜巴巴地向肖俊求助，肖俊去问还有没有多余的板卡用于替换，然而部门里就恰好只剩这一块，如果向仓库申请，要拿到等上好几天。为了不耽误工作，肖俊便想找硬件工程师看看能不能修，可是之前做这块板卡的同事已经离职有一段时间了，肖俊问了好几圈，才终于有人告诉他去找谁。

黄旭熙，就是那个高个子大眼睛的。

肖俊找到他的时候，黄旭熙正在工作台前焊东西，那双大眼睛全神贯注地盯着板卡，右手拿着电烙铁，把电子元器件一个个地往上焊。肖俊以前上工科基础课的时候也焊过几块板子，深知电烙铁的高温有多可怕，于是他不敢打扰黄旭熙，只是在他身旁静静地看着。黄旭熙虽然长了一双大手，但是干起活来却非常精细，焊点平滑匀称，非常漂亮。

过了几分钟，黄旭熙感觉身旁似乎有人，便停下手中的活，肖俊看得有点入神，黄旭熙回头问是不是有事找他的时候，肖俊反而被吓了一跳。

肖俊把被“分尸”了的板卡递给黄旭熙：你好，我们不小心把这个它的接口弄断了，想问问还能焊回去吗？

黄旭熙接过去看了一眼就说：不行啊，这个焊不回去啦。

肖俊两条浓眉耷拉下来：那怎么办啊，这几天测试急着用……部门里又暂时没有替换的板子了……

黄旭熙对他笑：不用担心啦，因为你那个是旧版的板卡，部门里才没有，我这里有很多新版的，你拿过去试试看。

肖俊拿了黄旭熙给的新板卡，确实能用，顿时松了一口气，他在公司的通讯软件上给黄旭熙道谢后，便继续去忙自己的事情。

下班的时候，黄旭熙路过肖俊的工位，趴在工位之间的隔板上问他：哈喽，那个新的板卡能用吗？

肖俊抬头看见是黄旭熙，猜想估计是黄旭熙一直在工作台那边忙，没看到他给他发的消息，便再一次向他表达谢意。

黄旭熙说：能用就好，走啦，拜拜~

讲粤语的人对粤语有一种天生的敏感，肖俊一听黄旭熙说话就知道他应该也是会说粤语的人，更何况公司里广东省外的人很多，黄旭熙说起话来便更显得与众不同。只是黄旭熙一双长腿走得太快，肖俊没来得及和他聊太多。

肖俊从部门的微信群里添加了黄旭熙为好友，通过聊天肖俊得知黄旭熙是住在深圳的香港人，肖俊终于遇到了一个会讲粤语的同事。两个人聊着聊着便聊到了吃上，公司周边大多是一些川湘菜馆，好吃是好吃的，但终究还是不符合他们的饮食习惯，黄旭熙比肖俊来公司要早一些，还向肖俊推荐了几家他吃过觉得还不错的小店。

两个人刚认识的时候会有很多话聊，一段时间后便会慢慢归于平静，况且他们在工作上的交集也不多，当有一天没有和黄旭熙聊天，肖俊感到有点失落，他意识到自己大概是喜欢上黄旭熙了。然而在不能确定黄旭熙是弯是直，并且确实害怕办公室流言蜚语的情况下，肖俊不敢贸然做出行动。他尝试约黄旭熙出去吃饭，尝试和他找不同的话题聊，甚至去网络上搜索撩汉技巧。每听到有同事夸黄旭熙工作出色，他心里对黄旭熙就会多一分喜欢。

只是不知道是肖俊的示爱方式太过笨拙，还是黄旭熙对情感的感知太过迟钝，肖俊始终觉得黄旭熙只是把他当普通朋友。

再之后刘扬扬就出现了，他们认识不久肖俊就感觉到刘扬扬是喜欢自己的，一步一步直到表白，一切都是那么顺理成章，人总是避繁就简、避难就易，想到迟迟不回应自己的黄旭熙，肖俊选择了牵起刘扬扬的手。

和刘扬扬一起吵吵闹闹的日子很快乐，快乐到他几乎忘了自己曾经对黄旭熙有过不值一提的喜欢。

但是此刻，黄旭熙就这样站在他面前对他笑，肖俊突然后悔选了黄旭熙做室友。

不过他还是大方地接下黄旭熙递过来的雪糕，并问他怎么这周末没回市区，在肖俊的印象中，黄旭熙家住在市区，一般每周五下班后都会回家。

黄旭熙说：这周你不是搬过来吗，要欢迎新室友啊。

他们闲聊了两句，然后黄旭熙便去把刚从超市买回来的东西塞进冰箱里，肖俊也继续收拾东西。

肖俊还有一小部分没收拾完，看到黄旭熙已经洗完澡躺在床上玩手机，觉得今天就先这样吧，于是也翻出换洗衣服去洗澡。

肖俊一边擦着头发一边从浴室里出来的时候，听到自己的手机在响，是刘扬扬的视频电话，他瞥了一眼黄旭熙，把自己手里的毛巾往椅子上一扔，开门走出了宿舍。

出门的时候他对黄旭熙说：出去打电话，给我留个门。

视频另一端的刘扬扬也是刚洗完澡的样子，头发还没干透，他问肖俊：在做什么？

肖俊在宿舍楼的楼梯间里和刘扬扬视频，他说：刚洗澡呢，洗完出来刚好看到你打电话过来。

刘扬扬抱着手机趴在床上：我想你了。

肖俊微微皱起眉头瞪他：才过了多久就开始想我了，太假了。

刘扬扬打了个滚：我说的是真的，是真的！

刘扬扬手机里肖俊的画面突然变成了一片漆黑，然后对面又传来一声沉闷的跺脚声，画面又亮了起来。

楼梯间的声控灯不太灵敏，总会在他们聊天的间隙灭掉，肖俊只能用大力跺脚的方式重新把灯打开。

肖俊再一次跺脚的时候，抱怨道：这个灯啊……最烦这样子。

刘扬扬笑道：要不是这个灯一亮一灭的，你这么频繁地跺脚，我还以为你生我气了呢。

肖俊说：我哪有这么容易生气。

刘扬扬又问：想我没有啊？

肖俊露出忧愁的表情：忙着收拾呢，还没收拾完，没有空想你。

刘扬扬也用失望的语气说：不想啊……不想那我挂了。

肖俊连忙阻止他：别啊！想想想，想到吃不下饭睡不着觉。

对面的人似乎对肖俊这样的反应很满意：我也很想你啊，但要好好吃饭，好好睡觉哦。

他们互道晚安之后就结束了通话，肖俊回到宿舍，房间里留了一盏灯，黄旭熙已经睡了。肖俊轻手轻脚地关灯上床，和刘扬扬的同居生活让肖俊养成了很多习惯，他习惯一睁眼就能看到刘扬扬圆圆的脑袋，习惯一伸手就能摸到刘扬扬平坦紧实的肚皮，现在他躺在单人床上，以前的触手可及变成了休息日一般的奢求，他的鼻头忽然有点泛酸。

肖俊和刘扬扬相识于公司组织的一次出游活动，出游的路线选在海边的石滩，整个旅途下来得手脚并用地翻山越岭，肖俊所在的部门比刘扬扬出发得早，但肖俊走得慢，不知不觉间掉了队。肖俊在认识刘扬扬之前也住的公司的宿舍，那时候的室友和刘扬扬是同部门的同事，肖俊走着走着便落入了刘扬扬所在的队伍，两个人自然而然地就认识了。

刘扬扬手脚灵活，本可以很快地行进，却一直出现在肖俊的周围，时不时地给肖俊搭把手，肢体接触的时候，肖俊抬眼撞上刘扬扬灼热的目光，他慌乱地移开目光，感觉心率快要破180了，也许是因为山路太险吧。尽管他们在一起之后，刘扬扬却说明明是肖俊先盯着他看的，还很惊讶肖俊竟然以这么直接的方式暴露了性取向，他用指腹在肖俊眼周一遍一遍地绕：我知道我是长得比较帅啊，也没必要那么夸张吧。

那么漂亮的眼睛盯着他看，怎么可能不心动。

吃饭，散步，看电影，一同出游，刘扬扬熟谙恋爱的一切流程，甚至坦诚到告诉肖俊自己有多少个前任。在肖俊加班加得天昏地暗的一个周六，刘扬扬捧着红玫瑰向肖俊表了白。肖俊从没想过和刘扬扬会这么合适，他习惯被动而刘扬扬乐于主动，刘扬扬花钱大手大脚而他精打细算，他谨慎而刘扬扬敢于探索未知……

肖俊想着想着，不自觉地抽泣起来，黄旭熙的床的方向传来一声咳嗽，肖俊以为他被自己吵醒了，刚住进来就打扰到人，肖俊有些不好意思，他收起声音，屏住呼吸静静地听床那边的动静，听到黄旭熙均匀的呼吸声之后他确认自己的室友没有醒，肖俊擦了擦脸上的眼泪，也翻身睡了。

-

早上起床，黄旭熙叫肖俊一起下去吃早餐，尽管肖俊并不想和黄旭熙有太多的交流，但是两个人现在不仅是同事，还是室友，每天抬头不见低头见的，怎么能一直别扭下去呢？做普通同事或者朋友，应该也没那么难吧？

黄旭熙正敲着一个鸡蛋的壳，问肖俊：之前总和你一起吃饭的那个男生呢，是叫扬扬……？

肖俊咽下嘴里的食物，说：嗯，是，他离职了，没人和我合租，所以我干脆搬回宿舍住了。

考虑到大环境暂时还容不下同性恋，为了避免非议，肖俊和刘扬扬并没有公开他们的关系，在外人看来，他们不过是关系非常铁的兄弟。想到刘扬扬在市区租的房子离黄旭熙家挺近，肖俊便打算问问上下班出行是否有便捷一些的方式。

肖俊问道：对了旭熙，你周一上班一般都怎么来公司呢，从你家来公司要很远吧？

黄旭熙回答：我也是坐地铁啊，不过我坐商务车厢。

肖俊继续问：商务车厢，有什么不同吗？

黄旭熙说：商务车厢座位舒服很多，虽然比普通车厢贵，但是也就每周一坐一次了，早上起得早嘛，想在车上睡觉……

肖俊一边听黄旭熙说，一边若有所思地点点头。

黄旭熙问：怎么问起这个来了，你也要住市区吗？

肖俊连忙摆手：啊，不是……觉得有时候周末在宿舍实在无聊，打算去找扬扬。

黄旭熙说：噢，那你们关系还挺好。

成为室友之后，两个人便经常一起吃饭，黄旭熙甚至还怂恿肖俊去健身房，他们的日渐亲近引起了同事们的注意，大家调侃他们俩是单身狗line，明明都是单身汉，却不去主动约约女孩子。

肖俊表面上附和着，心里却想：我有扬扬啊，哪用得着约女孩子。

不过黄旭熙呢？肖俊不喜欢被八卦，推己及人，他自然也不会过问黄旭熙的私事。之前办公室里有过黄旭熙恋爱了的风言风语，但都被黄旭熙否认了。

另一方面他又觉得有点可笑，在自己有了恋人之后，反而与黄旭熙走得更近了。

-

肖俊很久没有觉得从周一到周五有这么漫长，工作之后时间就像被加了速，小时候觉得很难熬的一周，如今一眨眼就过去了，可是没有了刘扬扬在身边，工作日像是又被拉长了。

一周一次的见面让他很好地理解了小别胜新婚的含义，说实话他和刘扬扬已经过了热恋期，爱情逐渐在变成细水长流的样子，肖俊明白这是常态，但骨子里却一直保有对浪漫的憧憬，希望生活还是能像他们刚刚开始恋爱一样充满惊喜与激情。当他穿越大半个城市的距离，走出地铁站的时候看到刘扬扬站在那里等他，手里拿着他喜欢的抹茶食品，双方目光交汇，感觉闹市的喧嚣都在那一瞬间静止了，两个人唯一的反应就是看着对方傻傻地笑。

因为不能每天都触碰到你，所以每一次的见面都弥足珍贵。那种多巴胺营造的热恋感觉，又回来了。

简单地解决了晚饭后，刘扬扬拉着肖俊去附近的体育馆散步，体育馆的地势挺高，散步的时候可以顺便看看深圳的夜景。深圳的夜晚从来没有黑暗，拔地而起的写字楼放肆地展现自己的光彩，居民楼里的灯光，与其说是家庭的温暖，倒不如说是一种终于在深圳立稳脚跟的扬眉吐气，道路上行进的车已经打开了车灯，站在高处看，像波光粼粼的河流，像新鲜血液源源不断地涌向这里，人们在日渐老去，深圳却永远年轻。

肖俊感叹道：扬扬，你看城市这么大，却没有我们安身的地方。

刘扬扬看着远方，说：要不我们先在市郊或者周边城市买房子？以后再换。

肖俊的那句话只是感叹，并没有想得太远，毕竟他不想年纪轻轻就背上房贷，不过既然刘扬扬提到了，他也就顺势问下去：你看上了哪里的房子吗？

刘扬扬想了想：最近看了一下光明和丹竹头那边的，而且离东莞近，以后你回家也方便。

肖俊才发现，自己的年下男友，明明一年多以前还是一个每天吵着要亲亲抱抱，兴致一上来就要把自己往床上扔的大男孩，不知不觉间已经比自己成熟了。他一时间也不知道说什么，就把头靠在刘扬扬肩上。

刘扬扬继续笑着说：肖俊，你什么时候跟我结婚啊？

肖俊被问得措手不及，反问道：为什么突然说这个？

刘扬扬说：听说结了婚之后，两个人一起存钱就会很快了。

肖俊拉过刘扬扬的手，在他手心里画着圆圈：傻仔，你不知道这里同///性不能结婚的吗？

刘扬扬顺势抓住肖俊的手指，认真起来：你忘了我是哪里人啦，我们可以去那边结婚呀。

肖俊语塞，他觉得自己倒不是不愿意，只是还没准备好。

刘扬扬似乎看穿了恋人的想法，他搂着肖俊的肩膀，说：别让我等太久哦。

-

周日晚上睡前，肖俊习惯性地翻看手机，发现竟然有黄旭熙的一条消息：明天早上一起坐地铁吗？到你那一站的时间大概是六点五十。

消息发送的时间是四十分钟前——他正和刘扬扬缠绵的时候。

肖俊回复了一个ok的表情，随后就关了手机睡觉，闭上眼前，他搂紧了刘扬扬的腰。

-

肖俊打着哈欠进地铁站，黄旭熙的高个子在空荡荡的车厢里非常显眼，上车的时候肖俊一眼就看见了他，他和黄旭熙打了个招呼，在他身旁坐下。

黄旭熙问肖俊：周末去了哪？

肖俊说：去了体育馆那边。

黄旭熙说：噢，那边晚上是很多人去夜跑。

首班车的商务车厢里没什么人，地铁的空调在体感上比平时要冷，肖俊上身只穿了一件短袖T恤，包里也没带外套，只好不停地用手掌摩挲着没有衣物遮挡的两条手臂，依靠摩擦生热稍微取点暖。

黄旭熙留意到了他的动作，问：冷吗？

这个温度对于肖俊尚可忍受，他不想麻烦黄旭熙，只说：还好。

黄旭熙显然没有听信肖俊的说辞，打开背包：我有带换洗的衣服。

随后他拿出一件T恤递给肖俊：这个可以盖一下。

肖俊只好接过去，黄旭熙size的T恤，足以完全盖住肖俊的手臂。时间还早，黄旭熙像往常一样闭眼再睡一会。肖俊用余光看黄旭熙，他觉得黄旭熙是细心的人，怎么可能没意识到自己的感情，或许是明明知道却装作不知道吧。他嗅着T恤上淡淡的洗衣液气味，没过多久也觉得眼皮越来越重。

行程刚过一半，肖俊感觉到有什么东西压在肩头，睁眼发现是黄旭熙的脑袋，他没有动，他想像过，如果自己能和黄旭熙在一起会是怎样，现在的场景大概就是他们之间的日常吧。

又到了一站，黄旭熙被地铁停车的动静唤醒，肖俊闭上眼睛装睡，黄旭熙伸直了脖子，头从肖俊的肩上移开，靠着椅背继续睡。肖俊却再也睡不着了，他想起他的男孩在等他，地铁门开开关关，像两把刀子要把他的世界划成两半，一半有刘扬扬，一半有黄旭熙。

周一早上到周五傍晚是黄旭熙，周五傍晚到下周一的早上是刘扬扬，和黄旭熙的室友生活甚至有一点像之前和刘扬扬的细水长流，同时享有热恋期和稳定期的感觉，肖俊会想自己是不是有一点渣，但他也什么都没做，并且黄旭熙应该确实是对自己没感觉的。因为但凡有一点感觉，无论如何也不会像现在这样。

-

公司年会，单身狗line自然而然地坐在了一起，多事的同事自然不会放过这两个适龄男青年，纷纷抓住机会关心起肖俊和黄旭熙的终身大事，一开始肖俊还能推辞一下，被拉郎配的时候，肖俊附和不下去了。

再加上又喝了点酒，他大着胆子对同一张桌的同事们说：其实我有对象了。

大家纷纷起哄要看他女朋友的照片，肖俊连忙说手机里没有存，然后又有人开始说他这个男朋友做得不称职，女朋友的照片应该拿来当桌面和锁屏才对。

此刻黄旭熙拿着杯子敲了敲饭桌上的玻璃转盘说：喂，你们怎么只问肖俊，都不问我啊？

一位同事说：怎么，你也有啦？

黄旭熙把杯子放下，故作深沉：还没追到呢。

同事们起了兴趣：哟，咱们大帅哥看上谁啦，谁这么身在福中不知福啊？

黄旭熙笑得爽朗，一伸手揽住了身旁的肖俊：肖俊啊！没看到我天天和他一起吗？

肖俊惊掉了下巴，同事们先是愣了几秒，随后又表示不信，说黄旭熙怎么可能是弯的。

黄旭熙没反驳，抓着肖俊的手腕把他带离了酒席。

肖俊对黄旭熙突如其来的行为感到不解，黄旭熙带他走到酒店后花园的时候，肖俊甩开了黄旭熙的手。

他突然飚了一句粤语：你做咩啊？

这时一阵寒风吹过来，吹散了肖俊鼻腔里的烟酒气，深圳的冬天是无所谓隆冬的，风只是有点湿冷，他头脑清醒了些。黄旭熙站在路灯下面，原本就足够立体的五官在光影的配合下越发地精致，肖俊看着他，心想难怪啊，自己当时会喜欢上他。

黄旭熙开口：刘扬扬是你男朋友吧。

果然，黄旭熙是很细心的，肖俊也不想掩饰了，点了点头。

黄旭熙说：傻仔，如果唔拉你走，系唔系等阵你就自己话佢地知你系同男人拍拖。

肖俊终于意识到黄旭熙的奇怪举动，原来只是为了给自己解围，他对他说：谢谢。

黄旭熙又笑了：我们第一次说话，也是你要找我帮忙。

肖俊不太想回忆那些事情，他岔开话题，说今晚也大家也吃得差不多了，不如他们俩回饭桌上拿了东西就回宿舍吧。

他们走出酒店，肖俊问怎么回去，黄旭熙说想走回去，消消食，散散酒气。

肖俊欠了黄旭熙一个人情，开始想怎么感谢他，想到黄旭熙还是单身：旭熙，不如我给你介绍女朋友吧？

他花了很大的勇气去对黄旭熙说出这个提议，这样也好，两个人都有彼此的归宿。

黄旭熙说：不用啦，我不喜欢相亲。

肖俊赶紧说：不是相亲啦，就到时候大家一起出去玩，如果你们觉得合得来可以多聊聊。

黄旭熙停下脚步，沉默了几秒之后，说：真不用了，我有女朋友的。

肖俊也停下来，转过身面对黄旭熙，人行道上的路灯很暗，黄旭熙应该看不清他脸上的表情：噢，什么时候的事啊？

黄旭熙想了一下：去年吧。

大概是肖俊和刘扬扬在一起之后半年左右。

肖俊问：怎么都没听你提起过啊？

黄旭熙耸了耸肩：不是每个人都喜欢发朋友圈的，你还说我，你不也一直都没提起过刘扬扬。

肖俊不记得那天自己是怎么回去的，知道黄旭熙已经有女朋友之后，他有些恍惚，他认为应该是酒的后劲太大。他只记得黄旭熙说他的女友在香港工作，从事金融行业，两个人在买理财产品的时候认识的。

-

黄旭熙确实细心，但在情感上很迟钝。直到追到自己女友的时候，黄旭熙回想自己喜欢一个人的表现，才意识到肖俊好像是对他有意思，那时候肖俊已经不再“打扰”他了，他留意到肖俊常和一个别的部门的男孩子走在一起，留意到肖俊已经不住公司里了，越留意就越是在意，他心里的感情也渐渐起了微妙的变化。恰巧刘扬扬离职之后，肖俊又和他同住在一个屋檐下，这是命运也让他挽回错过的人吗？

-

公司年会的第二天，肖俊上班的时候感觉同事们看他的眼神有些异样，他进洗手间检查自己的衣着打扮，也没发现有什么不妥当的地方，后来有相熟的同事告诉他，今早早一些的时候，有人在公司的论坛里发帖，大概内容是曝光公司里的同///性///恋，还贴了照片，照片拍得不太清楚，但是其中一个主角的侧影看起来很像他，帖子没过半个小时就被删掉了，不过还是有很多上班早的人看到了。

肖俊没想到自己的性取向竟然会以这种方式被暴露出来，他早就想过会有被发现的一天，此刻他的心情还算平静，他打电话联系IT部，请求他们帮忙查一查发帖纪录，打算先找到证据，之后又一头扎进了工作中。

中午吃饭的时候，黄旭熙像往常一样和肖俊走在一起，肖俊半开玩笑地对他说：你最近别和我走一起，我名声不好。

黄旭熙说：真想看看是谁这么无聊。

肖俊听到身边有好事者在指指点点，声音不大，但他能听到：你看啊，就是他，祸害了一个男人还不够，还要祸害另一个。

这种话，自我调侃和从别人嘴里说出来，效果终究是不一样的，肖俊心里有些不好受。

黄旭熙听见了便马上呛回去：这么有空，不如回去管管你老公啊，现在的年轻男孩子长得比你好看的，一抓一大把。

对方又羞又气地回了一句：好哇，看你长得人高马大的，没想到也是个……

肖俊拉住黄旭熙的手，示意他不要再说了。

IT部很快就查出了发帖人，发帖人是一个以前追求过刘扬扬的女同事，早在肖俊和刘扬扬认识之前，刘扬扬就已经拒绝她了，他和肖俊提起过这件事情。

她问肖俊：你肯定不知道求而不得有多痛苦吧？

肖俊苦笑：我当然知道，只不过这不是伤害别人的理由。

-

肖俊晚上加班到九点，下了班打电话给刘扬扬，却一直没有人接，他心里很乱，给刘扬扬发了一条微信消息：你惹的风流债，凭什么要我来还。

发完他就把手机关机揣进了口袋里。

他在公司大楼的天台吹风，这里的视野很好，他想起了和刘扬扬一起看深圳夜景的那一天。

肖俊，你什么时候跟我结婚啊？

不知过了多久，他想还是应该把手机打开，手机刚搜索到网络，一个电话就打了进来，手机屏幕上清晰地显示着三个字——黄旭熙。

肖俊接通电话，还没等他开口，他就听到了黄旭熙焦急的声音：你在哪里？

他漫不经心地回答：公司大楼的天台啊。

电话那头沉默了两秒才响起了黄旭熙的声音：我去找你。

黄旭熙上来的时候，肖俊还挥手向他打招呼。然而黄旭熙一个箭步上去抓住肖俊的手腕，把他整个人拉过来，转身把他抵到最近的一面墙上。

他说：你别想不开。

肖俊瞪大了眼睛看他，说：我没有想不开啊，就是想上来吹吹风。

他看黄旭熙不说话也不动，就轻轻地推了他一下：就算我跳下去了，也不会牵连到你啊。

黄旭熙往后退了一步放开肖俊，说：室友要跳///楼我却没有阻止，你要让我一辈子都有心理阴影吗？

肖俊两手交叉抱胸，说：你再说一遍，谁，要，跳，楼？

黄旭熙伸手过去把肖俊的一条手臂抽出来，拽着他下楼回宿舍，边走边说：没有没有，回去睡觉。

肖俊迅速地洗漱后关灯钻进了被窝，他拿出手机看了看，刘扬扬还是没有回复他消息或者电话，他想算了吧，然后就把手机静音塞到了枕头底下。然而躺下没一会儿就有一个人钻进了他的被窝里，两条有力而修长的手臂抱住了他，这个体型，不是黄旭熙是谁？

黄旭熙抢在肖俊说话前开口：我怕你半夜又跑出去爬天台。

肖俊扭了扭身子：黄旭熙你是不是偶像剧看多了，你们直男怎么这么恶心啊！

黄旭熙却把手臂收得更紧，压低了声音：别乱动，睡觉。

凌晨的时候，肖俊突然醒了，他打了个哈欠，他疑惑自己明明都困得流眼泪了，怎么还是醒了。他低头看到黄旭熙的两条手臂才明白自己醒过来的原因，大概是被勒得太紧了吧。

他艰难地转身，让自己和黄旭熙面对面，他伸手去撩黄旭熙的刘海，黄旭熙把刘海放下来的时候，整张脸看起来就柔和很多。黄旭熙上班的时候会把发型梳成all back，为了在焊板子的时候，不让头发遮挡视线，肖俊问他为什么不直接剃个寸头，他说剃了寸头就不帅了。

两个人现在这个样子，真的有点像偷情。肖俊知道求而不得很痛苦，可是为什么已经成了过去式的求而不得，也会让他这么痛苦。

黄旭熙哼哼了两声，好像是要醒了，肖俊连忙闭眼，闭眼闭得太急，刚才打哈欠产生的泪水嗖地一下溜出了眼眶。

黄旭熙醒了，他用手指揩去肖俊眼角的眼泪，低声说道：为什么又哭了呢？

又哭了，肖俊搬回宿舍住的第一天，因为想念刘扬扬而哭出了声，原来黄旭熙是知道的。可你知道又有什么用呢？肖俊这么想着，却始终没有睁开眼回答黄旭熙。

肖俊早上醒来的时候，看到手机里有刘扬扬的几个未接来电，微信里也给他发了消息，问他怎么了，说昨晚有点发烧，睡得很早。

刘扬扬显然不知道肖俊昨天那句话背后的故事，也不知道肖俊昨天一天的心理活动，两个人之间的距离会让突然的愤怒像受了潮的烟花，一时半会点不燃，过后就再也没有点燃的欲望了。肖俊想这事理论上和刘扬扬没关系，他叹了口气，今晚再说这件事吧。

-

肖俊在浴室里洗澡，放在桌上的手机响了起来，黄旭熙看到这个号码肖俊没有存，自作主张地接起了电话。

对方说：肖俊，我到公司门口了。

黄旭熙说：额，他在洗澡，我是他室友。

那人又说：噢，好吧，他出来了麻烦你和他说一下，扬扬找他，谢谢你。

肖俊知道刚才刘扬扬有打电话来，立马抓起手机冲出房间回电话，过了几分钟又回来，急忙收拾了一下东西，准备出门。

黄旭熙叫住他：喂，今晚还回来吗？

他知道这事情在肖俊心里是要翻篇了。

肖俊握着门把手，没有回头看黄旭熙，说：明天早上回，别把门锁死了。

然后他就出门了。

刘扬扬通过前同事了解昨天发生在肖俊身上的事情，再多道歉或安慰的话语都不如见一面有效，于是他一下班就驱车到市郊来找肖俊。

他们在附近的酒店开房，进房刚锁上门就吻到一起，从门口一路亲到床上，不再每天相拥入睡之后，原本再熟悉不过的彼此的身体也多了一种新鲜感，他们舒舒服服快快乐乐地做///了///次///爱。

于是肖俊又得去洗一次澡了。

睡前，肖俊习惯性地刷朋友圈，刷出了黄旭熙的一条动态：好像我还没发过她的九宫格。

紧随其后的是他女友的九张照片，精致干练的职业女性形象，像TVB剧里美而独立的女主角。

肖俊把手机递给刘扬扬看，问他室友的女朋友好不好看。

刘扬扬说挺漂亮的，然后伸手在肖俊的手机上给那些照片点了个赞，又极富求生欲地补充了一句：不过没你好看。

肖俊躺下来：扬扬，你说人会同时爱上两个人吗？

肖俊开始喜欢问刘扬扬一些他想不通的事情，或者在某些重大决定上征求他的意见。

刘扬扬说：如果是我，我会先和前一个人好好告别。

肖俊若有所思地点点头。

刘扬扬吻了肖俊的额头：如果你爱上别人了，要告诉我啊。

黄旭熙这一晚上没有睡得安稳，他梦见和肖俊一起挤在宿舍的小床上，肖俊怕痒，他稍微有点动作肖俊就开始哼哼唧唧，他只好吻住他的嘴唇，不让他发出声音。

早上六点多的时候，肖俊轻手轻脚地回了宿舍，钥匙一插进锁孔，黄旭熙就醒了，肖俊身上酒店洗发水和沐浴露的气味，让他有些呼吸困难。

-

黄旭熙的合同即将到期，他不打算续约，就直接提了离职申请。他开始一点一点地收拾宿舍里的东西，肖俊也在，他问起黄旭熙离职的事情。

黄旭熙说：是啊，快的话下周就能走了。

肖俊的手机放着歌，是刘扬扬最近在听的，五月天的《后青春期的诗》，主唱阿信的声音响了起来：然后呢，一起走吧。

两个人都被吓了一跳，肖俊站起来看着黄旭熙，问：你要去哪？

黄旭熙说：我女朋友家移民去加拿大了，她想让我家也一起过去。

他又看看肖俊，发现自己指导肖俊健身并没有指导得很好，肖俊还是这么瘦，他有一个二十八寸的大行李箱，肖俊瘦得甚至可以被他塞进行李箱里拖走了。

黄旭熙还想和肖俊说些什么，张口却只告诉他，以后别傻乎乎地把自己的事情和办公室里的人说，有几个人嘴巴很大的，今天说了，明天全办公室的人都知道了。

肖俊开了口：如果……

黄旭熙满怀期待地盯着他看，似乎是等着他把接下来的话说完。

可他却只说：算了，也没有什么如果。

是啊，本来就没有什么如果。肖俊选择了刘扬扬，他和黄旭熙住在一起这么久却还是没有突破朋友的界限，他只要听到刘扬扬在楼下等他就会义无反顾地往下跑，现状是当初所有选择的总和，就像一个又一个岔路口，选择一个方向走下去之后，另一条路便只能用来怀念了。他相信黄旭熙也是一样的。

他们一起的时候，每做一件事情都会去想，这个行为会对目前的生活造成什么影响，可是爱情明明应该考虑的是真与假，而不是得与失。

最后他们礼貌地握手，对彼此说了再见。

-

刘扬扬发现最近肖俊不再是在楼梯间里和他打电话了，问他怎么不怕室友听到了，肖俊告诉他，他的室友离职了，新室友还没有来，现在暂时一个人住。

-

黄旭熙离开大约三个月后，肖俊的合同到期了，他没有续约，提了离职申请。

晚上，他像往常一样和刘扬扬视频。

肖俊说：扬扬，我提离职了。

刘扬扬挺开心的，因为肖俊从那里离职了就会去市区工作了，但他没有印象肖俊最近有在找工作，他问：你是不是裸辞啦？

肖俊说：是啊，我现在是无业游民，得靠你养我一段时间了。

刘扬扬笑了：我很乐意！

肖俊撑着下巴，说：你最近方便请假吗？我想回家一趟。

刘扬扬好像在处理工作上的事情，他一边敲着键盘一边对肖俊说：最近还好，定了哪一天回家的话和我说，我提前给车子加满油。

肖俊说：不用加油，又不开车回去。

刘扬扬问：那买高铁票吗？

肖俊说：坐飞机啊。

深圳到东莞要坐飞机？不过他早已习惯了恋人的奇思妙想，说不定是觉得这样比较浪漫呢。

肖俊问他：你说飞杜塞尔多夫，是从柏林转机比较好，还是从法兰克福转机比较好？

刘扬扬转过头来看肖俊，然后肖俊这边的画面看起来就静止了。

公司宿舍的网不是说提速了吗，怎么又卡了？肖俊嘀咕着。

他对“静止”的画面说：我爱你呀。

网络竟然又在一瞬间通畅了，肖俊的手机发出了刘扬扬的声音：我也爱你呀。

Fin


End file.
